When Fantasies Come True
by gaga4blondlink
Summary: Spock meets an obsessed fangirl through email, and falls in love with her


**Author's Notes: **I created this fanfic because I love Mr. Spock. I hope you all like it.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Spock or _Star Trek._ I'm just borrowing them for a while; hence the word _fanfiction._

When Fantasies Come True… Chapter One: The Letters 

Sarah was a normal girl at first glance, but once you got to know her, you knew her secret. She was completely obsessed with Spock, and there was _nothing_ any of her friends or family could do or say to make her come to her senses. She lived for little more than school and watching her _Star Trek_ DVDs. Many of her friends had tried countless times to get her over him, but she always shrugged it off by saying it was just a crush; it would fade with time. No one thought it was true—that it would fade in time—but no one questioned it, either. So Sarah was left to her own devices, although she was quite popular with a lot of the students at her school.

One day, while rereading _I Am Spock_, which was Leonard Nimoy's second attempt at a book, she came across what seemed to be Spock's e-mail address. Being the Spock-obsessed girl she was, she sent e-mail to it. For the next month, she checked her mail with a passion—until she got a reply.

"OH, MY GOD!" she shrieked. "SPOCK REPLIED TO MY E-MAIL!"

Her mom rolled her eyes. Sarah could not _possibly_ think that Spock had actually replied! Unfortunately for everyone else, he had, and Sarah was in total shock.

When Sarah got her bearings back, she read his response. It went like this:

_Dear Sarah,_

_I do not usually have the time to reply to the much e-mail I receive in a day, but yours came as a fascinating read. I am honored that you would admit to being one of my many fans, and flattered that you would think me "sexy." I must tell you, however, that I would enjoy seeing you in person. You sound like an interesting person. Is there a time that would be convenient for you? _

_Your friend,_

_Spock 'cha Sarek _

Sarah was positive that it was really Mr. Spock, but no one—not even her mom and best friends Matt, Dee, and Rhianne—believed her. She did not say anything; just ignored them and wrote him a response, which went like this:

_Dear Spock,_

_Thank you for taking time out of your busy schedule to write back. When your response arrived, I was in shock. My friends and family think I am insane to think it was a real response, but so what? I do not care _what _they think! As to when we could meet…hmmm. Let me look at my schedule and see. Okay? _

_Your friend,_

_Sarah_

Spock was on pins and needles waiting for Sarah's response. He knew this was illogical, but he was curious. In a few days, her response came, and he responded as soon as it came, doing it secretly in his quarters.

_Dear Sarah,_

_You may take your time finding a suitable day for us to meet. I do hope it will be soon, as I am becoming more and more curious about you every day. I may as well tell you, "Leonard Nimoy" is my cover. _He _is the one who is made-up, not me. I only call myself that in order to make sure I can come and go as I please on Earth. Sarah, you must _never, ever_ repeat that to any being as long as you live, or the results would be catastrophic. I await your response with much fascination, and hope to see you soon._

_Your friend,_

_Spock 'cha Sarek_

Sarah squealed in delight when she read the last letter. She had been right after all! Oh, it would be a challenge to keep his secret, but she accepted it because of her ever-growing love for Spock. Remembering that he wanted to meet her, she looked at her schedule and discovered she was free the next day, for it would be Sunday. Her response went something like this:

_Hi, Spock._

_I am free tomorrow—all day. Can we meet then? I promise to never tell another soul who you really are. You have my honor on that. I cannot tell you where I live, because you never know who could read this e-mail. Hopefully, you have some way of finding your way to my house. I hope to see you tomorrow!_

_Love,_

_Sarah_

Spock was "researching" when Sarah's response came. He read it and then replied:

_Greetings, Sarah,_

_I am pleased to hear that you are free tomorrow. I do have a way of finding your house, so you need not dwell on that. I will see you tomorrow at 1:00 pm, and am awaiting this very much. _

_Much affection,_

_Spock 'cha Sarek_

Sarah was happy that she would finally be with her Spock, who she had loved for so very long. Just before going to bed, she sent him a response to his earlier e-mail:

_Spock…_

_I am very, very excited to finally meet you. My parents will be gone all day—they are going to go to some new movie and then go shopping. So we are going to have the house to ourselves…wink, wink… Anyway, I just want you to know that you have been, and always shall be my most favorite _Star Trek _character. You mean a lot to me, and I am not just saying that. It is the truth. See you soon!_

_Love, _

_Sarah_

Spock's computer beeped, as he was getting ready to meditate that night. He raced to his computer to find out what Sarah had to say now. His answer went like this:

_Sarah,_

_I am on pins and needles waiting for the arrival of tomorrow. As to your parents being gone, that is a good thing…we can have some much-needed privacy. In response to your compliments, I would never admit this—but I am quite flattered. I shall see you tomorrow._

_Much affection,_

_Spock 'cha Sarek_

Both Sarah and Spock went to bed feeling excited. Tomorrow they would meet and—Sarah hoped—fall in love.


End file.
